The Mysterius Island
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: Tahukah kamu tentang keberadaan sihir dan monster? Nyatakah mereka? Disuatu tempat, di pulau tersembunyi nan misterius hidup beberapa kekuatan supranatural dan juga penggunanya, naga, penyihir dan juga monster. Semua itu nyata dan tersembunyi di suatu tempat. Dan itu semua menunggu untuk segera diungkapkan.
1. Planning

**Kaga: minna… ohisashiburi da na… Kaga modorimashita… xD kali ini Kaga pengen buat cerita tentang ayah dan paman Kardia dulu… xD sudah lama sekali.**

**Degel: apa yang mau kau lakukan Kaga?**

**Kaga: eh? Ehehehe ayah… ^^" itu loh… ano itu…**

**Yaaahh here we go**

Tahukah kamu tentang keberadaan sihir dan monster? Nyatakah mereka? Disuatu tempat, di pulau tersembunyi nan misterius hidup beberapa kekuatan supranatural dan juga penggunanya, naga, penyihir dan juga monster. Semua itu nyata dan tersembunyi di suatu tempat.

Dan itu semua menunggu untuk segera diungkapkan.

**The Misterius Island**

"Buku ini, setiap kali kubaca tetap saja membuatku ingin tahu lebih banyak. Seperti apa ya pulau misterius itu?" tanya lelaki dengan surai hijau toska panjang yang sedang duduk bersantai di pelataran rumah. Mengenggam sebuah buku bersampul merah, dengan kacamata yang bertengger di wajah tampannya.

Tak lama datang seorang dengan wajah sama namun memiliki surai merah dan terlihat lebih muda, "kak. Ada yang datang mencarimu," ujarnya, walau memiliki wajah sama namun ekspresinya lebih dingin dari sang kakak.

Lelaki dengan surai hijau toska itu meletakkan bukunya di pangkuannya, "siapa yang datang, Camus?" tanyanya pada adik tercintanya.

"Kardia, siapa lagi. Dan juga bersama Milo. Oh iya kak Degel, aku akan pergi keluar dengan Milo sebentar," jawab Camus adiknya yang terlihat memiliki ekspresi lebih dingin dari sang kakak, Degel.

Degel mengangguk pelan, "hati-hati. Dan suruh saja Kardia kesini," ucap Degel pelan.

"Tak perlu kau suruh pun aku akan datang untukmu, Degel," Kardia, lelaki bersurai biru bergelombang itu muncul diikuti dengan sang adik yang memiliki surai pirang dan sama berantakannya dengan sang kakak.

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya, kak. Ayo Milo," Camus langsung bergegas pergi menarik Milo, lelaki dengan surai pirang itu untuk segera pergi memberikan waktu kakaknya berdua.

Setelah kedua anak itu pergi, "dasar anak itu. Selalu tahu apa yang dibutuhkan kakaknya, Camus itu mengerti kamu ya," Kardia berjalan mendekati Degel yang masih duduk dikursi santainya.

"Dia selalu begitu, lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan disini?" tanya Degel menatap sahabatnya yang sudah lama mencuri hati milik pemuda berambut hijau toska ini.

"Kau ini, jangan terlalu tidak berperasaan seperti itu. Kedatangan kekasihmu yang satu ini seharusnya kau sambut dengan senang hati," Kardia terkekeh, wajahnya mendekati wajah Degel yang sudah memiliki rona merah, ia lepaskan perlahan kacamata yang masih bertengger manis di wajah tampan milik Degel. "_Happy Anniversary_ hubungan kita yang sudah berjalan selama setahun ini," kecupan ringan didaratkan Kardia di bibir merah muda Degel yang menggoda.

"Kukira kau lupa…" singkat dengan rona merah yang semakin memerah.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa dengan hubungan kita," sekali lagi Kardia mencium bibir Degel dengan panasnya.

…

"Kali ini Kardia akan berbuat apa pada Degel ya?" di dalam perjalan Milo menggumam dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Biar saja… sekarang ini kita hanya bisa men_support_ mereka saja kan. Dan lagi, kau sedang bersamaku saat ini…" walau masih dengan ekspresi yang sangat dingin tapi Milo tahu, lelaki yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya ini sedang malu-malu.

Milo terkekeh, "satu bulan aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya, masih sama seperti dulu. Dingin dan jutek," Milo menurunkan tangannya dan meraih salah satu tangan Camus dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Sekilas terlihat sebuah senyum kecil di wajah dingin milik Camus yang dengan senang hati menerima tangan Milo yang menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat. "Tidak akan sama seperti dulu," ucapnya pelan seraya ia balik menggenggam tangan Milo dengan erat.

Milo tersenyum puas dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Camus, "ya memang tidak akan sama," tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Camus. Kedua lelaki tampan ini berjalan-jalan santai di kota dengan bergandengan tangan.

…

"Hei, aku dan Milo berencana untuk pergi berlibur di suatu pulau. Kau dan Camus boleh ikut, tepatnya aku akan memaksa kalian ikut," Kardia memulai pembicaraan, ia duduk di sebelah Degel.

"Kau memaksa kami?" tanya Degel memandang Kardia dengan lirikannya.

Kardia terkekeh, "jangan begitu. Selama setahun ini kita tidak pernah pergi berlibur keluar kan? Sesekali bolehlah, lagipula ini ide Milo. Dia ingin sekali berlibur dengan Camus, jadi setuju?" tanya Kardia sebelah tangannya merangkul pundak Degel yang terasa lebih kecil dibandingkan dirinya.

Degel menghela napas pelan, kekasihnya ini kalau sudah punya keinginan harus dituruti, "tapi aku dan Camus sedang tidak punya simpanan," Degel menatap kekasihnya yang semakin tertawa terkekeh.

"Tenang saja, kau bersamaku. Semua tanggung jawabku, juga tentu saja Milo," di kecupnya punggung tangan Degel yang putih dan mulus. Ditatapnya kembali kekasihnya berharap jawaban yang berbeda, dan ia tersenyum puas saat melihat anggukan pelan yang diberikan Degel sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi…" sepatah kata yang tidak jadi diteruskan oleh Degel, ia terdiam dan tertunduk.

Melihat kekasihnya bimbang, Kardia merangkul Degel dengan sangat erat, "tenang saja. Kau bersamaku dan Milo…" dielusnya kepala Degel dengan lembut.

Tak lama kemudian Milo dan Camus kembali dari kencan mereka, "kami pulang!" ujar keduanya. Yang dibalas dengan reaksi helaan napas Kardia.

"Kenapa tidak pergi sedikit lebih lama sih?" tanya Kardia menopang dagunya dengan raut wajah bête setengah mati. Diiringi suara terkekeh pelan dari Degel.

"Memang waktu yang kami berikan kurang, kakaku tercinta?" Milo merangkul sang kakak, "aku sih mau lebih lama. Tapi Camus bilang ingin segera pulang, dia bilang bahaya bila kakaknya hanya ditinggal berdua denganmu. Begitu katanya," katanya Milo cengar cengir.

Kardia menghela napas panjang, bahunya melorot begitu mendengar kata-kata itu, "tega sekali kau pada kakak iparmu, Camus," ia menatap Camus yang masih juga dengan ekspresi datar bin dingin.

"BELUM. Kau belum jadi kakak iparku," ucapnya ketus.

Serasa tertiban batu seberat 10 ton, Kardia terlihat lesu. Tapi Degel masih tertawa, dari dulu adik kesayangannya ini memang dingin. Lebih-lebih dari dirinya.

"Baiklah… minggu depan, kami jemput kalian ya. Kau sudah janji padaku Degel," Kardia beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah mengecup punggung tangan kekasihnya kembali.

Ia lalu pergi dengan Milo, kembali ke rumah mereka setelah berhasil merusuh di rumah Degel dan Camus.

"Kakak mau pergi? Tadi juga Milo mengajakku…" Camus duduk disebelah kakaknya.

Degel mengangguk pelan, dengan sedikit senyum, "sesekali kita berlibur. Jarangkan kita punya waktu berlibur… kau ikut kan, Camus?" ia menatap adik kesayangannya.

Camus sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya, lalu mengangguk pelan, "iya… kau benar kak," jawabnya singkat.

**T.B.C**

**Kaga: oke oke oke… chap pertama selesai juga… maaf kalau amburadul, hehehe ^^"**

**Degel: Kaga! Lagi-lagi kau…!**

**Kaga: ah?! Etto… kan bersama paman Kardia, ayah…**

**Kardia: masa bodoh denganku atau siapapun itu… yang penting Degel ikut, dan review ya… ^^**

**Kaga: Kaga juga minta review minna xD**


	2. Let's go!

**Kaga: oke oke kita lanjut ke chap selanjutnya... intrik dan misteri masih Kaga simpan rapat-rapat lho.. *plak #lebay**

**Degel: ini pasti yaoi lagi!**

**Kaga: ehh? Nggak kok ayah... apa ayah mau yaoi-an sama paman Kardia? Khukhukhu**

**Degel: hentikan! *blushing**

**Kaga: ah ayah malu-malu nih... hahaha**

**Here we go**

Pagi menjelang, hari yang sudah dijanjikan datang. Matahari menyusup mencari celah membangungkan mata yang masih tertutup. Lelaki bersurai biru dengan gelombang berantakan yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya membangunkan tubuhnya.

**The Misterius Island**

"Kardia! Bangun! Kau mau membuat Camus yang manis itu menunggu? Atau kau mau membuat Degel marah!" Suara gedoran pintu yang luar biasa menganggu datang dari sang adik tercintanya.

Dengan wajah kesal Kardia membuka pintu, "berisik Milo! Aku sudah bangun! Kau ini!" Ia menatap adiknya yang cengar cengir di depan pintu.

"Kita ini ada janji dengan kedua makhluk manis itu kan? Dan apa kau mau membuat Degel marah?" Tanya Milo dengan berkacak pinggang.

Kardia menghela napas pelan, "kau mengenal Degel sudah berapa lama? Ia tidak akan marah. Lagipula ini masih pagi kau tahu! Dia juga mungkin masih bebersih dan siap-siap," jawab Kardia sembari menguap lebar.

Milo pusing dengan kelakuan kakaknya ini, "kau mandi sana. Aku akan buatkan sesuatu yang bisa kita makan, kalau tidak kupesankan pizza... kau mau apa?" Tanyanya pada sang kakak yang masih kusut dengan wajah mengantuk.

Kardia terdiam berpikir sebentar, "omelet saja... kalau kau bisa, kalau tidak ya apa sajalah," jawabnya singkat lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk bebersih diri.

Sedangkan Milo sendiri merusuh di dapur, membuatkan dua porsi makanan untuk sarapan mereka.

...

"Kak, memang kau berjanji dengan Kardia jam berapa?" Tanya Camus masih memegang sapu dan memakai sebuah celemek.

Degel terdiam, ia sendiri masih sibuk dengan tumpukan pakaian yang harus dilipat dan dirapikan. Berpikir sebentar, lalu, "mungkin ia akan datang siang nanti... ya kalau mengingat siapa Kardia, jam 10 sudah paling pagi untuknya," jawabnya melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Camus terdiam mendengar jawaban kakaknya, kemudian meletakkan sapu yang telah selesai ia gunakan. Beralih ke dapur, "kalau begitu kubuatkan sarapan dulu," ia beralih merusuh di dapur. Membuat dua porsi makanan.

"Camus... barang-barangmu sudah dirapikan semua?" Tanya Degel sedikit melongok adiknya yang asik dengan beberapa alat masak.

"Iya sudah," jawabnya singkat masih dengan pekerjaan memasaknya.

Degel masih melakukan bersih-bersih rumah sampai Camus yang sudah selesai memasak, memanggilnya untuk sarapan. Dilihatnya dua porsi nasi kari buatan adiknya, menggoda selera.

"Kau memang pintar memasak ya, Camus..." Degel mengagumi kemampuan adiknya dalam memasak.

"Dan kakak adalah orang paling bersih dan rapi di dunia," tak kalah Camus juga ikut memuji sang kakak.

Sebelum bersiap-siap menunggu kedatangan kakak beradik yang telah berjanji akan menjemput mereka dan pergi berlibur ke sebuah pulau, mereka memilih untuk sarapan setelah bebersih rumah.

"Oh iya, kak. Kardia bilang sesuatu kita akan pergi ke pulau apa dan dimana?" Tanya Camus sedikit beruntun pada sang kakak yang masih menikmati sarapan paginya.

Degel terdiam, menghentikan aktifitas makannya sejenak, "aku tidak begitu tahu kemana... tapi aku percaya padanya," satu jawaban yang diberikan Degel dan ia kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

Camus terdiam sebentar, lalu menghela napas sebelum menghabiskan makannannya, "kakak itu terlalu percaya pada Kardia." Ujarnya singkat dan mulai merapikan peralatan makan dan segala kekacauan yang dibuatnya untuk menyediakan sarapan pagi.

Degel sedikit tersenyum, ia lalu ikut bebersih di dapur membantu sang adik.

...

Sekitar jam 11 siang, Kardia dan Milo muncul.

"Kan sudah kukatakan. Kau ini cerewet sekali! Memang apa salahnya?" Dari luar terdengar suara ocehan Milo.

Sepertinya selama perjalanan mereka berdua sempat berselisih karena sesuatu yang sepele.

"Hei kalian! Jangan bertengkar di depan rumah orang begini dong!" Camus keluar dengan berkacak pinggang menasehati kedua kakak beradik yang datang menjemput mereka.

Kardia dan Milo beralih menatap lelaki bersurai merah panjang dan lurus itu, "kalau Kardia tidak mempermasalahkan cara mengemudiku, terlalu cerewet dia ini," Milo masih terlihat kesal.

"Bagaimana tidak kupermasalahkan? Kalau dengan cara mengemudimu yang begitu. Bisa-bisa jantungku kambuh!" Ujar Kardia take mau kalah.

"Ahh... kalau hanya begitu saja tak akan berpengaruh!" Milo semakin tidak mau kalah.

Degel yang penasaran, berjalan menuju ketiganya, dimana Camus yang pusing dalam masalah ini.

"Kalian ini datang dengan niat menjemput kami atau bertengkar di depan rumah kami?" Tanya Degel muncul dari balik pintu. "Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang mengemudi nanti," lanjut Degel.

Tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun, tak ada yang mau melawan Degel dalam adu mulut begini. Mereka pun memulai perjalanan seperti yang di janjikan Kardia.

Degellah yang membawa mobil, sedangkan Milo dan Camus duduk di kursi penumpang di belakang. Dan Kardia sendiri menjadi navigator Degel.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau ambil pusing dengan pertengkaran kalian berdua. Tapi kalau dibiarkan malah rumah kami yang ramai karena kalian," ujar Degel dengan mata masih terfokus pada jalur dihadapannya.

"Kau pikir aku mau membuat keributan di rumah orang begitu?!" Kardia menatap Degel lalu melirik sinis pada Milo yang duduk di belakang.

Milo mendengus, "kalau kau tidak rewel untuk terus begini dan begitu! Tidak akan ada keributan, kakakku tercinta!" Milo terlihat tidak mau disalahkan.

Camus menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata, "ahhh. Sudahlah! Kalian ini bisa berhenti bertengkar?! Kakak juga, jangan membuat mereka berdua memulai pertengkaran lagi," Camus terlihat sudah sangat kesal.

Degel terkekeh pelan, "baiklah adikku tercinta..." ucapnya lalu terdiam, mengembalikan konsentrasinya untuk membawa mobil berpenumpang 4 orang itu.

...

Satu jam perjalanan dengan mobil menuju bandara, akhirnya terlewati. Degel, Kardia dan kedua adik tercinta mereka menurunkan semua barang bawaan mereka menuju lobi keberangkatan.

Mereka pergi ke pulau tempat tujuan Kardia dengan pesawat pribadi Kardia yang diterbangkan melalui bandara. Memang lelaki berbintang Scorpio ini memiliki kekayaan yang melimpah.

Kardia dan Degel jelas duduk berduaan, tapi tak disangka Camus dan Milo duduk berjauhan. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan kedua adik mereka yang manis ini.

"Hei Milo, kenapa kau tidak duduk dengan Camus?" Tanya Kardia menatap Milo yang duduk persis di bangku seberangnya.

Tapi Milo tak menjawab, wajahnya terlihat bete sekali. Kardia paham mood adik tercintanya ini sedang jelek sekali.

Begitu juga dengan Camus yang duduk dua bangku di belakang Kardia dan Degel.

Degel yang paham akan adiknya, berpindah sebentar dan duduk disamping Camus, adiknya, "Camus... kau tidak apa-apa? Ada masalah dengan Milo?" Tanyanya pelan. Ia menepuk bahu Camus dengan lembutnya.

Camus hanya diam, dan jawaban yang diberikannya hanya gelengan sesaat. Dan kembali diam lagi seakan tidak mau diganggu siapapun.

Degel bingung ada apa dengan kedua adiknya ini? Ia mengelus kepala Camus sebelum beranjak kembali sambil berkata, "kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan. Katakan saja ya," Degel tersenyum pada Camus dan bergegas kembali.

Singkat, hanya anggukan singkat yang sekilas yang diberikan Camus sebagai jawaban pada sang kakak.

Degel kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan helaan napas. "Apa yang terjadi dengan kedua anak itu?" Tanyanya pelan, entah ia bertanya pada Kardia atau pada dirinya sendiri.

"Nanti saja kita tanyakan... biarkan saja dulu mereka sendiri. Waktulah yang mereka butuhkan sekarang," Kardialah yang menjawab pertanyaan Degel tadi.

Degel terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan dan membuka buku bersampul coklat dan memulai membacanya.

Degel yang mulai asyik dengan bukunya kadang membuat Kardia bosan, diliriknya Milo yang masih cemberut dengan muka ditekuk. Ia juga melongok Camus yang justru tak ingin bertatap muka dengannya.

Ada apa dengan adik iparnya yang satu ini? Masa ia bertengkar dengan Milo yang jelas-jelas tadi, Kardia sendirilah yang bertengkar dengan Milo karena hal sepele.

**T.B.C**

**Kaga: oke oke oke chap dua selesai sempurna... mungkin masih amburadul sangat... gomennasai... *bows***

**Degel: yaahhh ayahmu mengemudi mobil ini sudah lumayan baguslah.**

**Kardia: ada apa dengan Milo dan Camus reinkarnasi kita?**

**Degel: entahlah...**

**Kaga: apapun itu review yak... onegaishimasu...**

**(Milo and Camus: woy! Kita gimana?)**


	3. Solusion and Problem

**Kaga: minna... xD Kaga modorimashita! Etto why paman Kardia kaya? Entahlah.. mungkin dikarenakan tampang dan gayanya yang seenaknya itu bikin Kaga geregetan pengen bikin sesuatu dimana paman Kardia bisa rapi, walau hanya sedikit... hahahaha xD**

**Kardia: apa maksud ucapanmu anak kecil?! *nyiapinAntares**

**Kaga: hii... ettoo... nggak kok paman... hehehe ^^"**

**Degel: lalu ada apa dengan dua reinkarnasi kita itu?**

**Kaga: that's a secret... belum saat ayah... simak aja ceritanya ya...**

**Here we go**

Dari sela jendela kamar, sinar matahari melesak masuk mencuri celah membangunkan dua lelaki yang sedang tertidur ini. Lelaki bersurai hijau toska mulai membuka matanya, ia mengguncang tubuh lelaki bersurai biru bergelombang, membangunkan lelaki itu.

**The Mysterius Island**

Semenjak tiba di vila milik Kardia di suatu pulau terpencil, yang mereka tuju, setelah mengarungi perjalanan selama lebih dari 5 jam. Kardia dan Degel memang sudah sepakat memilih kamar yang sama, keduanya ingin merayakan hari jadi mereka yang sudah berjalan selama setahun.

Tapi hal yang tak di duga, Milo dan Camus lebih memilih kamar terpisah daripada harus tidur berdua. Bahkan mereka tak berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Ada apa dengan kedua anak itu?" Tanya Degel duduk di balkon kamar, disebelahnya Kardia berdiri dengan satu tangan merangkul pundak kecilnya.

Kardia terdiam, "mungkin... selama kita mencari peta saat di bandara ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara keduanya," jawab Kardia. Ia sendiri bingung, kedua adiknya bertingkah aneh seperti ini semenjak menaiki pesawat.

Degel mengangguk pelan. "Biar kubuatkan sarapan dulu... kau pasti lapar..." ujar Degel bangkit dari tempatnya bersantai lalu masuk, menuju dapur.

"Biar kubantu," Kardia berjalan mengikuti langkah Degel.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Degel menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kardia. Dilihatnya Kardia berpikir sebentar.

"Soba... dan Kare..." jawab Kardia setelah berpikir sebentar, "kau juga akan buatkan untuk kedua orang itu kan?" Kardia menunjuk kedua adiknya yang masih berjauh-jauhan.

Camus sedang asyik sendiri dengan bukunya di sofa, sedangkan Milo si pirang hyperactive itu sedang termenung di balkon samping. Walau sedang melakukan aktifitas berbeda, tapi raut wajah keduanya sama, sama-sama sedang cemberut.

Degel tersenyum kecil, "pasti... siapa tahu setelah sarapan perasaan mereka membaik dan hubungan mereka juga membaik," jawab Degel, ia memulai aktifitasnya membuat sarapan.

Kardia tersenyum, "semoga saja. Kedua anak itu jarang bertengkar seperti ini," Kardia membantu Degel menyiapkan sarapan.

Saat keduanya sedang asyik di dapur, Milo melirik Camus yang masih asyik dengan buku yang ia baca. Milo hanya menghela napas pelan, sangat pelan dan kembali menatap luar hamparan laut yang membentang.

Tak disangka saat Milo tak menatapnya, kini giliran Camus yang melirik Milo terlihat sedih. Ia pun menghela napas dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas membacanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Degel memanggil mereka berdua. Sarapan sudah siap menunggu untuk segera diserbu oleh keempat pemuda itu.

Degel dan Kardia masih saling bermesraan dengan duduk berdempetan bersebelahan, tapi Milo dan Camus sepertinya semakin menjauh satu sama lain, Milo duduk di ujung sebelah kakaknya, Kardia. Sedangkan Camus menyendiri duduk di ujung sebaliknya. Ada apa gerangan dengan kedua pemuda ini?

"Kalian berdua. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kalian bertengkar?" Celetuk Kardia sembari menerima suapan kedua dari Degel.

Milo sedikit tersedak saat mendengar kakaknya tiba-tiba berkata begitu. Jarang sekalI Kardia mau campur tangan dalam masalah pribadi orang lain bahkan jika itu adiknya sendiri.

Dengan cekatan Degel memberikan adik iparnya segelas air.

Camus juga terlihat menghindari tatapan kedua kakaknya. Ia masih terus menghabiskan sarapannya.

Milo terdiam, setelah meminum segelas air putih yang disodorkan Degel padanya. "Kami... hanya sedang ingin berpikir..." itulah jawaban yang diberikan Milo pada kedua kakaknya yang sedang kebingungan.

Degel menatap Milo penasaran kemudian beralih menatap Camus, dan yang ditatap hanya mengangguk pelan singkat. Meninggalkan rasa penasaran pada Kardia dan Degel.

...

Kardia masih melamun memikirkan kata-kata Milo yang mengatakan, 'kami hanya sedang ingin berpikir,' jawaban yang Milo berikan itu sedikit membuat tanda tanya besar pada Kardia.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Degel dengan suara lembut, ia sedikit menepuk pundak Kardia dengan lembut.

Kardia menatap Degel, lalu menghela napas pelan. "Milo... anak itu kenapa ya? Sepertinya memang ada masalah besar antara dirinya dan Camus," gumam Kardia.

"Mau coba bicara dengan keduanya?" Tanya Degel tersenyum kecil.

Kardia menatap kekasihnya, lalu tersenyum dengan anggukan semangat, "kau coba tanya Camus dan aku akan bicara dengan Milo," Kardia bergegas pergi menemui adiknya yang sedang menyendiri di dalam kamar.

Degel pun mendekati Camus adiknya tercinta yang sedang membaca duduk termenung di balkon samping.

...

Pelan, Kardia mengetuk pintu kamar Milo. "Milo... boleh aku bicara?" Ia pun membuka pintu kamar adiknya itu perlahan. Dilihatnya sang adik sedang melamun duduk menatap keluar jendela.

Kardia mendekati bocah pirang itu, "hei... ada apa? Seperti bukan dirimu saja. Kalau ada masalah ayo katakan saja, kau ini sampai kapan mau membuatku khawatir?" Kardia berdiri di samping Milo dengan tangan menepuk bahu Milo dengan lembut.

Sebelum menjawab sang kakak, Milo hanya menghela napas pelan, "dan seperti bukan dirimu saja. Kau ini kan tidak pernah peduli orang lain. Ada apa denganmu, Kardia?" Milo malah balik bertanya walau matanya masih tertuju pada dunia di luar jendela.

Kardia terkekeh, "secuek apapun diriku. Aku akan tetap khawatir pada adikku tersayang satu-satunya," Kardia gemas mengacak-acak rambut pirang adiknya.

"Hei, Kardia. Kau dan Degel pernah bertengkar? Pernah sehari dua hari tidak bicara sama sekali?" dengan tiba-tiba Milo bertanya demikian, membuat Kardia mendelik sedikit lalu terkekeh pelan.

Sejenak Kardia diam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Milo, "aku dan Degel bahkan pernah tidak berbicara satu sama lain selama seminggu penuh. Saat itu Degel sedang dekat dengan salah satu temanku yang sangat tampan, karena sangking tampannya aku kalah saing dengannya. Kau kenal kan? Temanku yang bernama Albafica? Degel yang saat itu sedang dekat dengan Albafica membuatku cemburu dan memulai pertengkaran hebat kami. Aku cemburu akan kedekatan Degel dan Albafica. Dan Degel malah berkata begini, 'aku bingung padamu! Kau terlalu bersumbu pendek dan gampang meledak tanpa membaca dan mempelajari situasi!' Begitu katanya," Kardia memulai ceritanya.

"Degel dan Albafica memang teman baik kan? Lalu?" Tanya Milo ia terlihat mendengarkan dengan antusias.

Kardia tertawa pelan sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, "saat Degel berkata begitu. Aku merasa tersinggung, aku bertanya padanya apa maksud ucapannya. Dan dia berkata lagi, 'aku semakin tidak paham dirimu! Sudahlah semua terserah dirimu saja mau bagaimana! Maaf sudah membuat waktumu menyebalkan!' Setelah berkata begitu dia pergi. Dan selama seminggu aku dan Degel sama sekali tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Itu waktu yang sangat menyakitkan buatku," ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

Milo terdiam sejenak, dan "bagaimana kau bisa berbaikan lagi dengan Degel?" Tanya Milo.

"Albafica dan Minos kekasihnya datang dan memberiku penjelasan. Walau awalnya aku tidak mau mendengarkan, tapi saat itu Albafica berkata begini, 'ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Degel melamun dan tidak berkonsentrasi dalam pelajaran. Dia memikirkanmu, setidaknya pikirkanlah dirinya juga. Aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan sama sekali, hanya teman biasa. Karena saat itu kami ada proyek bersama,' itulah kata Albafica yang membuatku bisa berpikir jernih," jawab Kardia dengan senyum kecil dan tulus.

Milo mengerjap sedikit saat nama lelaki bernama Minos disebutkan, "Albafica itu kekasih Minos? Kok bisa?" Tanya Milo entah terkejut atau tidak percaya.

"Beauty and The Beast. Dua sejoli yang selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan sekampus," Kardia terkekeh saat menjawab pertanyaan Milo, tapi dengan cepat ia alihkan topik pembicaraan. "Daripada membicarakan mereka berdua lebih baik kau berbaikan dengan Camus," Kardia tersenyum mengacak-acak rambut Milo.

Milo terdiam, sejenak sunyi diantara keduanya, "Kardia... Camus itu, terlalu manis. Juga dingin, aku kesal kalau dia tidak memperhatikanku. Padahal kalau bersamanya aku ingin dia memperhatikanku saja. Aku ingin saat sedang berdua dengannya hanya aku yang ada dihadapannya, bukan buku yang selalu ia baca," Milo dengan tiba-tiba memulai curhatannya.

Kardia tersenyum, "jadi itu masalahnya? Milo... Camus dan Degel itu sama, sama-sama pencinta buku dan gemar membaca. Tapi kalau kulihat Camus tidak seekstrim Degel, dan kalau boleh kukatakan. Camus hanya sedang mencoba untuk tidak gugup dan salah tingkah bila bersamamu. Itu saja," Kardia berusaha memberikan solusi positif untuk sang adik.

Milo masih terdiam dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan, "mungkin kau benar Kardia... tapi aku ingin dia perhatikanku walau hanya sebentar, jangan buku saja yang ia perhatikan," kata Milo sedikit menunduk.

"Coba kau katakan langsung padanya, siapa tahu dia bisa berubah pikiran," Kardia tersenyum lembut pada Milo.

...

Di tempat Camus, Degel sedang berbicara empat mata dengan sang adiknya. Pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkan Camus adalah hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilontarkan Milo pada Kardia.

"Milo itu... terlalu kekanak-kanakkan. Selalu ingin dimengerti, tapi tidak pernah mau mengerti aku. Dia kan tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat sedang bersamanya, aku gugup sekali saat sedang berdua dengan dia. Makanya kadang aku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dengan tameng buku," Camus pun memulai curhatannya pada sang kakak.

Degel terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum melihat sang adik yang sedang galau juga masih gugup kalau berhadapan dengan orang lain.

"Camus, jangan kau alihkan pandanganmu dari Milo seperti itu. Itu malah akan menyakitinya, kalau kau mau cobalah bicara baik-baik dengannya. Aku mengerti akan perasaanmu yang seperti ini. Dulu Kardia juga pernah berlaku sama seperti yang dilakukan Milo, tapi akhirnya ia mengerti. Dan aku juga paham, aku tidak boleh terus-terusan lari dan menjadikan buku sebagai tameng, jadi kau juga harus berusaha. Berusaha mengerti dia," Degel berusaha menasehati adiknya tercinta.

Camus diam sejenak, ia paham maksud dari sang kakak. Tapi ini susah, bukan karena Milo yang sedikit keras kepala dan selalu mau menang sendiri. Tapi karena dirinya yang terlalu susah untuk melakukannya.

"Camus... kau bisa. Pasti bisa, aku yakin padamu," Degel berusaha menyemangati adiknya yang sedang bingung dan galau.

Camus menatap sang kakak, dan kembali merunduk terdiam. Tapi mengangguk pelan, pertanda ia juga setuju pendapat sang kakak.

...

Tak disangka tak diduga Kardia dan Degel. Di hari esoknya Camus dan Milo sudah berbaikan seperti biasa. Aneh, padahal semalam tak ada tanda-tanda mereka berdua akan berbicara. Keduanya malah merusuh pada kakaknya masing-masing sampai mereka semua tidur.

Bahkan kedua adiknya sengaja mengajak tidur terpisah dengan kekasihnya. Camus memaksa Degel untuk tidur dengannya, begitu juga Milo yang sengaja memaksa Kardia untuk tidur dengannya.

Tapi ini membuat mereka tersenyum senang adik-adiknya sudah kembali akur seperti biasa.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari bahwa selama mereka berbicara, melakukan aktifitas, dan lainnya di pulau tersebut. Mereka selalu di awasi oleh sesuatu, sesuatu yang tak akan mereka percayai.

Pulau yang tidak diketahui dimana itu, tapi kenapa Kardia bisa memiliki vila dan pengaruh besar di pulau misterius itu?

**T.B.C**

**Kaga: oke oke oke okeeeeee! *digampar chap tiga selesai sempurna... yey! Emang sedikit amburadul banget yak(?) Tapi syukurlah selesai juga xD misterinya disini dimulai... yey!**

**Degel: aku dan Kardia pernah bertengkar karena hal sepele? Tolong koreksi itu!**

**Kaga: ah ayah terlalu mendramatisir nih...**

**Degel: kamu yg terlalu mendramatisir, Kaga!**

**Kardia: what?! Tunggu kenapa gue harus susah payah khawatir pada Milo? Hei hei! Cepet di ralat!**

**Kaga: ahhhh daripada pusing... minta review ya minna ^^ dan aku bersiap untuk... KABUUUUR! *kaburbawakompi**


	4. Finally That's Show Up

**Kaga: minna! Kaga modorimashita! Who miss me? #ge er *plak disini kita mulai sisi misterinya yuk... Kaga akan mengeluarkannya perlahan demi perlahan...**

**Degel: kau ini belum puas mempermalukan ayahmu ya? *cover badai salju**

**Kaga: ah, ayah suka malu-malu nih... kan bersama paman Kardia ini, ayah senang kan?**

**Kardia: yaahh mau dibilang senang atau apa, aku tak peduli. Hanya saja kelihatannya kau akan berbuat sesuatu dengan peranku?**

**Kaga: daripada tanya sini dan sana, mending kita simak saja yuk ceritanya...**

**Here we go**

Sesosok aneh sedang memperhatikan keempat pemuda yang sedang menginap di sebuah villa mewah pribadi milik Kardia. Pemuda berantakan yang kaya raya dengan kekayaan mengalahkan seorang presiden sekalipun.

**The Mysterius Island**

"Camus... Milo dan kakakmu ada dimana?" Tanya Kardia sesaat bangun tadi ia edarkan pandangan tapi tak ada seorang pun yang bisa ia temukan.

Camus mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca dan beralih memandang Kardia, "kakak pergi ke laut. Ia bilang mau lihat-lihat sekalian berjemur, kalau Milo, dia bilang mau jalan-jalan di kota mencari pusat perbelanjaan," jawab Camus lalu kembali fokus pada buku yang sedang ia baca.

Kardia terdiam sebentar, "kalau begitu biar kupesankan sarapan ya," begitu hendak mengangkat gagang telepon dan menekan tombol-tombol disana.

Camus berseru, "tidak perlu! Tadi kakak sudah masak untuk sarapan kita, begitu melihat kau belum bangun dia bilang mau ke laut sebentar," ujar Camus masih terfokus pada buku ditangannya.

Kardia kembali diam, ia kembalikan gagang telepon dan beranjak menuju meja makan dimana sudah tersedia begitu banyak makanan siap serbu. Kardia tersenyum simpul, "akan kupanggil Degel sebentar. Kau juga kalau ingin menyusul Milo," Kardia berjalan keluar rumah menuju pantai mencari sosok berambut hijau toska yang ia cintai.

Sedangkan Camus masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya, masih terfokus pada buku ditangannya. Mencari Milo? Sepertinya tidak akan dia lakukan karena pria berzodiak Aquarius ini kelewat percaya dengan si pirang hyperactive itu.

...

Degel berjalan perlahan menyusuri pantai, ombak kecil terkadang merendam kaki putinya yang mulus hingga mata kaki. Rambut hijau toska yang panjang dan lurus tergerai indah terkadang terbang dimainkan angin nakal.

Pemuda terlihat tidak akan pernah bosan menatap hamparan air biru bening sepanjang samudera ini, matanya yang berwarna biru terlihat menikmati indahnya luas lautan.

"Degel..." panggil seseorang dengan lembut membuyarkan lamunan pemuda bersurai hijau toska panjang itu.

Ia menoleh menuju sumber suara dan dilihatnya Kardia berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyum.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya saat Kardia sampai dihadapannya.

Kardia mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar ucapan itu, "kau ini memperlakukanku sepeti orang malas saja," protesnya.

"Memang kau malas," singkat namun tajam seperti pisau.

"Kejamnya dirimu," Kardia mengelayut memeluk Degel seperti anak kecil yang merengek. Tapi hanya sesaat, sedetik kemudian raut wajah Kardia berubah dan kembali berubah detik berikutnya, "ah, ayo sarapan. Aku sudah sangat lapar, kau buatkan sarapan untukku tapi kau malah menghilang," Kardia memasang wajah cemberut.

Degel tertawa pelan, "karena kau terlalu puas tidur hingga kukira tak akan bangun sampai siang nanti," Degel mengelus wajah Kardia, sadar bahwa pria inilah yang ia inginkan saat ini.

Kardia tersenyum lembut dengan apa yang dilakukan Degel padanya, ia pun memberi respon yang diinginkan Degel. Ia lingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Degel yang ramping, sebelah tangannya menyentuh pipi Degel. Singkat ia daratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir milik Degel dan dilanjutkan dengan sentuhan yang memabukkan.

Wajah Degel memerah sepeti tomat saat Kardia melepaskan sentuhannya. Melihat itu Kardia terkekeh geli, "kau jadi merah. Semerah wajah orang yang dipukul," ejeknya masih terkekeh geli.

Dilihatnya wajah Degel yang berubah cemberut dan Kardia malah terbahak, tertawa senang. "Ayo kembali, adikmu menunggumu. Dan kupikir Milo juga sudah kembali," di genggamnya tangan Degel dan mereka pun berjalan menyusuri pantai kembali menuju villa.

...

Dan benar dugaan Kardia, Milo sudah kembali dari jalan-jalannya dan sedang mengisengi Camus yang biasanya mendapat penolakkan dari Camus. Tapi kali ini pemuda bersurai merah ini hanya diam diisengi Milo, entah rambutnya yang ia pakai mainan atau mengganggu acara membaca Camus.

Tapi kali ini Camus hanya diam, bahkan mungkin membiarkan pemuda pirang ini memainkan rambutnya.

Melihat itu senyum mengembang di wajah Degel melihat perubahan dari diri adik tercintanya.

"Oh iya, Kardia. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan nanti," Milo memandang sang kakak yang masih menggenggam tangan Degel.

Dan hanya anggukan pelan yang diberikan Kardia pada Milo, kemudian ia menggiring Degel menuju meja makan untuk sarapan bersama. Dan ikuti oleh Milo yang juga membawa Camus untuk makan bersama.

Degel seperti biasa menyuapi Kardia yang kadang menunjukkan kemanjaannya yang terlalu kelewat batas kalau sedang bersama dirinya. Bahkan ia tak akan segan memeluk kekasihnya itu di depan umum.

Sekali lagi, terlihat perubahan raut wajah Kardia. Ia bahkan menolehkan wajahnya menuju jendela yang berhadapan dengan sebuah bukit dan hutan rimba.

"Kardia... ada apa?" Tanya Degel bingung begitu juga Camus, ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju apa yang dituju mata Kardia dan kembali menatap kakak iparnya yang mulai bettingkah aneh.

Kardia masih terdiam, lalu kembali tenang dan akhirnya berkata, "aku tidak apa-apa... hanya..." kalimat yang tidak jadi ia teruskan, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa ia lanjutkan. Kemudian tersenyum menatap Degel, "aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya dengan senyum.

Milo juga terlihat diam memperhatikan yang tadi diperhatikan oleh kakaknya. Tapi segera ia tepis dan kembali bersikap biasa, seperti biasa ia bersikap.

Waktu sarapan dilewati dengan diamnya Kardia, kejadian yang jarang terjadi apalagi kalau Degel ada di sisinya.

...

"Kardia..." suara lembut memanggil nama pemuda bersurai biru bergelombang. Dan suara itu berasal dari Degel, yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah khawatir dan sedih.

Kardia menatap pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu, ia paksakan untuk tersenyum dihadapan lelaki bersurai hijau toska. "Ada apa, Degel?" Tanyanya masih dengan senyumnya.

Degel berjalan mendekati Kardia, mendekap di dada bidang kekasihnya. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu... apa yang terjadi, Kardia?" Tanya Degel masih mendekap di dada bidang Kardia.

Kardia terdiam sejenak, "mungkin aku egois seperti apa yang kau katakan dulu. Tapi biarlah semua berjalan sesuai apa adanya saja ya, Degel," Kardia masih memberikan senyum pada Degel berharap lelaki bersurai hijau toska ini membiarkan semua begitu saja, sambil mendekapnya erat.

"Kardia... kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan? Ada yang membuatmu gelisah?" Sadar Kardia sedang berusaha menutupi sesuatu darinya, Degel semakin ingin tahu dan ingin tahu, apa yang sedang disembunyikan kekasihnya itu.

Kardia terdiam, ia terlihat berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan pada kekasihnya yang sedang khawatir padanya ini.

Baru saja Kardia akan berkata jujur pada Degel, Milo muncul dengan raut wajah sedikit masam. Ia memandang Kardia sebentar dan memberikan isyarat untuk mengikutinya.

Degel pun ikut menatap Milo, ia bingung ada apa dengan adik iparnya ini. Sejak naik ke pesawat sampai hari ini sikapnya sedikit aneh.

Kardia melepaskan pelukannya pada Degel, "sebentar... aku akan segera kembali setelah tahu apa yang membuat anak itu bersikap aneh begini," Kardia bergegas mengikuti Milo, meninggalkan Degel sendirian.

...

"Ada apa?" Tanya pemuda bersurai biru bergelombang itu pada adiknya di tepian pantai dengan terpaan angin laut yang sejuk juga deburan ombak sore hari.

"Kau berencana mengatakan semuanya pada Degel? Karena aku juga akan jujur pada Camus sekarang," Milo menatap lekat sang kakak.

Kardia terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Milo. Ia diam sejenak, apa maksud dari ucapan sang adik.

Milo masih menatap sang kakak yang terdiam, "_warlock_... aku bertemu mereka saat sedang jalan-jalan tadi, juga beberapa orang _elf_..." lanjut pemuda bersurai pirang ini.

**T.B.C**

**Kaga: well.. selesai juga chap 4 ini... Kaga mengelurakan Warlock.. hehe kayaknya seru jika digabung dengan elf dan penyihir... hohoho... tapi mohon maaf jika amburadul, maklum Kaga lagi agak sibuk, jadinya... yaaahh...**

**Degel: Kaga! Apa-apaan adegan yang kulakukan dengan Kardia itu?! Ganti!**

**Kaga: ah ayah, kan suka kan kalau dengan paman Kardia? Hehehe**

**Kardia: dan lagi sepertinya ada yang harus diralat tentang sikapku.**

**Kaga: aduuuh... ahhh kalau ga gitu ga akan seru...**

**Kardia and Degel: dikoreksi!**

**Kaga: ah ahahahahaha... etto... Kaga minta review ya minna... dan KABUUUURR!**

**KardiaDegel: KAGAAAAA!**


	5. Witchs

**Kaga: minna! KAGA MODORIMASHITA! who miss me? *plak**

**Degel: no one... kami hanya rindu pada fic-mu!**

**Kaga: nuuu... ayah kejam... #pundung**

**Degel: sudah sana lanjutkan. *tendang kaga balik ke depan kompi**

**Here we go**

"Warlock? Dimana kau bertemu mereka? Lalu elf? Kenapa mereka menampakkan dirinya di hadapanmu?" Tanya pemuda bersurai biru bergelombang panjang dan terlihat berantakan. Kepada si pirang hyperactive yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya.

**The Mysterius Island**

Semenjak berbicara Kardia dan Milo semakin terlihat aneh. Mulai dari sikap dan cara bicara mereka, dan terkadang ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Degel yang melihatnya semakin merasa khawatir dengan kekasih dan adik iparnya, "Kardia..." panggilnya dengan suara lembut pada Kardia yang sedang melamun di depan jendela besar.

Yang di panggil hanya ber-hemm ria tanpa melihat ataupun menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

Degel semakin bingung, Kardia tidak pernah begini sekalipun mereka berdua bertengkar hebat. "Kardia...!" SekalI lagi Degel memanggil Kardia, kali ini nada suara Degel sedikit ditinggikan.

Dan jawaban yang sama di terima Degel, Kardia masih ber-hemm ria tanpa melihat Degel yang masih bertengger di belakangnya, menatapnya bingung.

Degel menghela napas pelan, "Kardia!" Kali ini suara Degel lebih terdengar teriakan daripada memanggil seseorang.

Akhirnya Kardia menolehkan wajahnya menatap Degel, "ada apa sih Degel?! Tidak biasa-biasanya kau berteriak memanggilku begitu," raut wajah Kardia sedikit kesal dan heran.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya itu, aku memanggilmu tiga kali dan hanya 'hemm' jawabanmu. Ada apa denganmu sih? Tidak biasa-biasanya kau begini lesu, Milo juga sama. Aku bingung, Camus sempat tanyakan itu padaku, tapi akupun sama sekali tidak tahu menahu. Karena kalian berdua menyembunyikannya dariku," Degel terlihat semakin kesal, nada suaranya semakin tinggi.

Kardia sadar, Degel ia bawa ke tempat ini adalah untuk bersenang-senang, merayakan hari jadi mereka yang sudah berjalan selama satu tahun. Dan sekarang karena ucapan Milo juga perasaan itu, akhirnya ia mengacuhkan Degel yang mulai khawatir padanya.

Kardia masih terdiam, "Degel maaf... akan kukatakan semuanya padamu dan Camus, kita bicara di ruang tamu saja," Kardia bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjalan mendekati Degel. Pemuda bersurai biru itu menyentuh pipi Degel dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Degel sebelum akhirnya ia pergi ke kamar Milo.

...

Kardia duduk dengan wajah tertunduk di sofa ruang tamu, begitu juga adik tercintanya. Tak lama kemudian Camus dan Degel muncul.

Keduanya duduk mendekati kekasihnya masing-masing, menunggu kebenaran yang akan diungkap oleh keduanya, kebenaran yang telah membuat keduanya terlihat sangat bimbang, lesu dan juga gelisah.

Kardia menghela napas panjang sebelum memulai pembicaraannya, "Degel... Camus... kami ini bukanlah manusia biasa...," suara lirih yang hampir tak terdengar keluar dari mulut Kardia. Sedangkan si pirang hyperactive hanya bisa tertunduk dan kelihatan bersalah.

Degel terlihat tak mengerti, begitu pun dengan Camus yang memandang tak percaya kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Kami paham kalau kalian tak percaya begitu saja... tapi... ini benar... kami ini bukan manusia biasa. Dan masalah mulai bermunculan," kali ini Milo buka suara, kepalanya masih tertunduk.

Degel bangkit dari duduknya, melihat hal itu Kardia terkejut sesaat kemudian perasaan sedih tersirat di wajah tampannya. Tapi tak dia sangka, Degel malah memeluknya erat.

"Aku memang tak mengeti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan. Tapi aku selalu menerimamu apa adanya, tolong mengerti itu dulu. Siapapun dirimu, kau tetaplah Kardiaku," ucapan Degel ini membuat mata Kardia terbelalak, air mata mengalir bak sungai jernih tanpa halangan meluncur dari pelupuk matanya membasahi pipinya.

Camus memandang Milo sesaat, lalu kembali membuka buku yang ia bawa dan mulai terfokus pada bukunya.

Milo bingung sikap Camus yang justru semakin dingin. Beda dengan kakaknya yang hangat.

Tapi, "seperti yang kakak katakan. Siapapun dirimu, kau tetaplah... Miloku..." ucapnya didongakkannya kepalanya menatap Milo yang ada di hadapannya. Rona merah bertengger di wajahnya yang manis dan membuatnya semakin manis.

Milo terkejut dengan ucapan Camus, ini pertama kalinya lelaki bersurai merah itu mengatakan yang tidak mungkin di katakan oleh lelaki bernama Camus.

"K...kau serius... Camus...?" Tanya Milo dengan wajah mendekati kekasihnya yang masih berwajah datar. Tapi rona merah semu terlihat di wajah manisnya.

Camus mengangguk pelan, masih dengan mimik wajahnya yang khas tapi terlihat sedikit malu-malu.

...

Setelah mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur Kardia sedikit lebih lega. Ya Kardia memanglah bukan manusia biasa pada umumnya, ia memiliki kekuatan sihir yang luar biasa besar. Begitu juga dengan Milo sang adik walau belum terasah.

Tapi itu semua belum berakhir, segala tekanan yang berlebih dirasakan pemuda berambut biru panjang itu. Terkadang ia sampai sesak menahan tekanan kasat mata yang terbentuk dari zat yang di buat oleh para penyihir.

Ya, kedatangan keempat orang ini mengusik keberadaan makhluk yang selalu mengasingkan diri dari dunia manusia.

Kardia paham, kekuatan sihir yang ditujukan padanya ini mengisyaratkan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat misterius itu. Secepatnya.

Sebenarnya Kardia sudah ingin pergi dari tempat itu, tapi melihat Degel yang senang akan pemandangan disana. Ia urungkan niatnya dan membiarkan diri mereka menetap lebih lama.

Dan ia juga bisa melihat, Milo adik tercintanya sudah sangat gelisah. Ia bahkan tidak mau keluar villa walau hanya di pekarangan, bahkan keluar kamarnya. Selalu mengatakan mereka mengawasi kita.

"Milo... aku ingin bicara sebentar..." Kardia memasuki kamar Milo dimana lelaki bersurai pirang itu sedang memainkan sebuah bulatan cahaya keemasan di telapak tangannya. Dari cahaya itu ia melihat dunia luar, dilihatnya beberapa makhluk elf sedang mengintai villa yang di tempati keempat pemuda tampan itu.

Milo menoleh sebentar pada Kardia, lalu kembali memusatkan konsentrasinya pada tenaga sihirnya, "kau lihat Kardia? Beberapa makhluk itu semakin mendesak kita. Ini kenapa kita harus segera pergi dari sini," segera bulatan cahaya yang berada ditelapak tangannya menghilang sempurna.

Kardia terdiam sebentar, "kita memang sedang diawasi... tapi aku tidak bisa membuat Degel kecewa. Dua hari lagi, bersabarlah sebentar," Kardia seraya mengunci pintu kamar adiknya.

Milo terdiam menatap kakaknya yang mengunci pintu tiba-tiba, "kenapa pintu kau kunci?" Tanya Milo, entah itu takut, terkejut atau heran.

"Tenanglah..." ucap kakaknya lirih.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Degel dari luar, "Camus... kau lihat Kardia?" Sepertinya ia mencari pemuda berambut biru panjang.

Kardia masih terdiam, saat ini yang ia butuhkan hanyalah berbicara empat mata dengan sang adik yang sama-sama memiliki kekuatan sihir.

"Kau mengacuhkan Degel?" Milo berbisik perlahan pada Kardia. Tapi Kardia tak menjawab, masih terdiam membiarkan pemuda bersuari hijau toska yang menjadi kekasihnya ini berlalu.

Kardia sedikit menghela napas, "sebisa mungkin aku hanya tidak ingin membuat mereka berdua terlibat semakin jauh. Ini masalah kita," mata Kardia berkilat, tekadnya sudah bulat. Jika salah satu dari makhluk yang mengintai itu melukai orang yang berharga untuknya maka ia akan bertarung.

Milo terkekeh pelan, "kau memang tidak berubah. Baiklah aku akan bersabar demi Degelmu dan Camusku... tapi aku pun sama, tak akan kubiarkan mereka melukai orang yang berharga untukku," Milo tersenyum.

Kardia tertawa pelan tangannya mengacak-acak rambut pirang adik tercintanya. Saat ini hanya mereka berdua yang bisa diandalkan. Dan hanya ada dua makhluk berparas hampir serupalah yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua.

...

Malam dilewatkan dengan kemesraan dua pasangan ini. Camus dan Milo bermesraan di dalam kamar, walau tak bisa dibilang bermesraan, karena Camus masih asyik dengan buku yang ia baca.

Sedangkan Kardia dan Degel menghabiskan malam dengan menatap langit berbintang, terasa romantis memang, apalagi hanya berdua dengan orang yang disayangi.

Tapi, kedamaian mereka harus terusik karena sebuah kekuatan besar menghantam halaman depan villa Kardia.

"Apa itu?" Tanya pemuda bersurai hijau toska panjang, ia terlihat panik. Karena bunyi debum itu terdengar begitu kerasnya.

Kardia langsung siaga, ia sadar ini adalah serangan langsung. Dirasakannya ada dua jenis kekuatan sihir yang sama kuatnya, salah satunya ia kenal dan tahu, kekuatan sihir yang kuat dan brutal. Tenaga dari kekuatan sihir milik Milo.

Sedangkan yang satu lagi Kardia hanya bisa merasakan hawa permusuhan yang sangat besar.

**T.B.C**

**Kaga: gomen ne, kali ini makan waktu lama sekali, tapi... horraay! Chap 5 selesai juga... dan saatnya Kaga mengatakan SEMPURNA #plak *digamparDemian**

**Degel: Kaga! Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?! *badaisalju**

**Kaga: eh... ano ayah... itu... ano itu... *gagap**

**Kardia: sihir ya... perubahan suasana nih. Hahahaha**

**Milo: hoy! Dari awal sampe sekarang kenapa gw di panggil si pirang hyperactive sih?!**

**Deg, Kar, Cam: cocok sih *barengan**

**Kaga: ahaha, minna Kaga minta review onegaishimasu... *bows**


	6. Lightning vs Needle Red

**Kaga: Kaga modorimashita again... maaf banget kali ini sangat-sangat lama... Kaga lagi tertawan oleh para Kamen Rider jadinya otak ga konsen.. hehe *plak**

**Degel: apa lagi yang mau kau lanjutkan Kaga!**

**Kaga: ehhh... etto... itu... ano... itu ayah... *gagap**

**Kardia: ahh sudah, sudah... lanjutkan saja bocah... *lempar Kaga balik ke depan kompi**

**Here we go**

Kekuatan sihir Milo menyeruak keluar, terasa garang dan ganas. Seakan berkata, 'akan kubunuh siapapun yang melukai orang berhargaku,' Milo memang bersumbu pendek, lebih pendek dari Kardia.

**The Mysterius Island**

Kardia merasakan tekanan sihir Milo semakin kacau, ia sendiri juga tak bisa memungkirinya. Saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah menjaga Degel seorang. Tidak ingin siapapun melukai pemuda bersurai hijau toska itu.

Perlahan kekuatan sihir milik pemuda berzodiak Scorpio yang kaya raya ini mulai membesar. Sedikit menahan diri, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang menyerang mereka. Yang ia tahu hanyalah kekuatan yang kuat itu berasal dari sihir hitam juga hawa permusuhan yang besar.

Digenggamnya tangan Degel dengan erat, ia keluar dengan membawa Degel yang terus berada disampingnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan kekuatan adiknya yang lepas dengan sangat kuat.

Segera Milo keluar dengan Camus yang terlihat bingung, heran dan juga panik. Jelas ia panik, ini kali pertama ia merasakan kekuatan diluar nalar manusia. Sihir.

Yang menyerang mereka adalah penyihir-penyihir gelap yang membenci manusia. Penyihir-penyihir ini hendak menghabisi dua manusia yang menginap di villa itu.

"Degel... jangan pernah lepas dari sisiku!" Kardia menggenggam erat tangan Degel, tangannya yang bebas mengeluarkan api dan aliran listrik. Kekuatan sihir Kardia adalah api, dan listrik baru ia kuasai beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Degel mengangguk pelan, dalam dirinya ada rasa takut dengan hal yang belum ia ketahui. Tapi disisi lain ia juga percaya, Kardia akan melindunginya.

Diedarkan pandangan dimana ia dapat melihat aliran listrik Milo yang sedikit berlebihan juga agak kacau.

"Milo..." ucap Camus pelan, tak dipungkiri Camus juga merasakan ketakukan. Tapi sekarang ia percayakan hidupnya pada si pirang hyperactive yang selalu pantang menyerah ini.

"Tenang saja Camus. Aku akan melindungimu, zettai ni!" Di genggamnya tangan Milo dengan eratnya. Di tangan yang bebas juga bagian tubuhnya yang jauh dari Camus, terlihat aliran listrik yang menyelimuti si pirang hyperactive.

Camus tahu seberapa panik dan takutnya Milo, iya Milo takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Camus dan juga kakak-kakaknya. Camus sadar Milo begitu menyayanginya. Disini terlihat bagaimana Milo protektif menggenggam tangan Camus.

"Milo...," Kardia memanggil Milo yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamarnya dan Camus, pandangan dan sorot matanya mengatakan ketakutan dan kepanikan, menatap keluar jendela dimana ia bisa merasakan kekuatan yang mengganggu.

Milo memalingkan wajahnya sebentar menatap kakaknya yang kini berdiri bersama Degel. Sihirnya terkendali di tangan kirinya. Lalu ia lempar balikkan pandangannya kembali menuju luar jendela, "Kardia... jaga Camus juga Degel. Biar aku urus mereka," Milo menyuruh Camus untuk segera merapat pada Kardia dan Degel.

Segera lelaki pirang hyperactive itu menerjang kumpulan elf. Ya elf, Kardia melihat sekilas makhluk yang memiliki postur tubuh seperti manusia biasa yang berkekuatan ini mengepung villanya.

Salah satu dari elf itu menerobos masuk tanpa diketahui Milo yang menerjang habis-habisan kumpulan elf itu. Pemuda dengan wajah seperti seorang perempuan dan rambut biru laut yang tergerai bergelombang indah.

"Aphrodite..." suara dengusan Kardia diringi kilatan listrik yang menyambar kesana kemari. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan kedua kakak beradik Aquarius dengan mata yang menatap tajam pria bernama seperti nama Dewi kecantikan, Aphrodite.

"Lama tak berjumpa ya, Kardia. Sekian lama kau tinggalkan aku, sekarang kau kembali dengan seorang manusia..." terlihat Aphrodite sangat tidak menyukai Degel yang selalu bersama Kardia semenjak memasuki pulau misterius itu.

Kardia mendengus pelan dengan tawa mengejeknya, "lalu kau mau apa? Bukankah kau punya si Angelo itu juga kakaknya," tatapan Kardia terlihat berbahaya. Kilatan listrik menyambar sekitarnya, api membara disekitar tubuh pemuda dengan rambut birunya yang panjang dan bergelombang berantakan.

"Dari dulu kekuatan sihirmu memang luar biasa. Tapi tenaga sihir itu tak ada apa-apanya jika bukan bulan purnama," Aphrodite mengeluarkan kabut merah yang hampir menutupi tubuh kecilnya.

Kardia seperti tercekat sesuatu saat kabut merah Aphrodite mulai merambah kakinya. "Degel... Camus... menjauhlah sedikit..." pelan, namun masih mampu terdengar oleh keduanya.

Tak lama setelah Kardia berkata begitu. Api sekitar tubuhnya membesar seketika, menyingkirkan kabut merah Aphrodite, juga melindungi Degel dan Camus.

Aphrodite menyeringai, "Kardia... kau tidak pernah berubah sedikit pun ya..." katanya dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya yang memakai lipstik tebal(?) *ralat*, maksudnya di bibirnya yang merah muda merona.

Kardia dengan tiba-tiba meringgis sakit, di dadanya tertancap dua buah jarum yang panjang berwarna merah darah. Ketika tubuhnya akan limbung, Degel bergegas menghampirinya dan menggenggam tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Panas api Kardia tidak terasa untuk Degel yang panik melihat kekasihnya begitu kesakitan. "Kardia!" Degel terlihat begitu panik, panik karena Kardia yang ia sayangi sekarang terbaring dengan luka dari jarum-jarum Aphrodite.

Kardia meringgis pelan, membuka matanya saat mendengar suara Degel. Pria berambut biru panjang bergelombang berantakan itu menatap kekasihnya. "De...gel... maaf... aku malah... mem...bawamu... kedalam... situasi... ini..." Kardia mengelus pipi Degel yang lembut.

"Jangan banyak bicara!" Mata Degel merah dan terasa panas, panas menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah. Ia terlihat sedang berusaha mencabut jarum-jarum merah itu dari tubuh Kardia.

Tapi jangankan mencabut, menyentuh jarum-jarum merah itu saja tidak sanggup. Jarum merah itu seperti membakar tangan Degel yang hendak menyentuhnya.

"Jangan... Degel..." Kardia meraih tangan Degel yang terus menerus mencoba menarik jarum-jarum merah itu.

"Bisakah... bisakah kau diam sebentar Kardia! Kau lindungi dan selamatkan aku selalu... sekarang tidak bisakah aku melakukan hal yang sama untukmu? Aku... aku ingin bersamamu selalu...!" Tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, akhirnya air mata Degel mengalir perlahan.

Tetesan air mata Degel membuat jarum-jarum merah itu bercahaya dan hancur. Air mata pemuda bersurai hijau toska itu telah menyelamatkan penyihir berantakan yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Aphrodite pemilik sihir yang telah menyerang Kardia itu ikut tercenggang sebentar. Kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, pemuda dengan wajah rupawan itu mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan beberapa jarum merah yang siap ia lontarkan kepada target berikutnya.

Kali ini Degel berdiri, ia siap menerima serangan Aphrodite yang siap dilontarkan kapanpun dia mau. Tameng, ia berpikir hanya menjadi tamenglah ia bisa menolong dan melindungi Kardia yang ia sayangi.

Tapi Kardia bukanlah orang yang selalu ingin dilindungi orang lain, ia berdiri perlahan. Menyingkirkan Degel dari jarak tempuh jarum-jarum merah Aphrodite.

"Menyingkirlah... ini bukan tandinganmu. Kali ini aku akan serius, Aphrodite!" Mata Kardia berkilat, kekuatan sihirnya bertambah besar. Kilatan-kilatan listrik menyambar kesegala arah, tapi masih menghindari tempat dimana Degel dan Camus berada. Api di sekitar tubuhnya menyala biru bukan lagi merah.

Kardia terlihat lebih menakutkan dari para penyerang itu.

**T.B.C**

**Kaga: chap 6 selesai juga... akhirnya... xD dan saatnya Kaga mengatakan sempoa *plak *digamparDemianlagi**

**Degel: aku juga memiliki kekuatan? Bukankah disini aku ini manusia?**

**Kaga: ahhh itu masih rahasia ayah... nanti ya, oke...**

**Kardia: tunggu! Aku kalah sama si ikan bencong itu? Masih mending kalau aku kalah sama Albafica! Ralat!**

**Kaga: aduuuhh emang alurnya gitu paman Kardia...**

**Kardia dan Degel: tidak mau tahu, ralat!**

**Kaga: ehhh... ehehehehe... minna Kaga minta review ya... onegaishimasu... dan KABUUUURRR!**

**KardiaDegel: KAGAAAAA!**


End file.
